


No Turning Back

by Rose_of_Pollux



Series: October 2020 writing challenge [9]
Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: [Musical 'verse, takes place just before "Stay, I Pray You"]  The time has come to leave Russia, and though she's ready, Anya still has one worry on her mind.
Relationships: Dimitri | Dmitry & Anya | Anastasia Romanov (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway)
Series: October 2020 writing challenge [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981039
Kudos: 7





	No Turning Back

Anya had made it to the train station, just as Vlad and Dmitry had instructed, he heart hammering in her chest. She hadn’t slept well since that day—since Gleb had told her everything he’d known about the deaths of the Romanovs—her family?—and then warning her not to follow this tale any longer.

Gleb had seemed convinced that all of the Romanovs were dead. But could it be, then, that the fire and screams Anya recalled from her dreams were, in fact, the last moments of her family, and that, by some miracle, she had survived?

There was a sense of mercy in not being able to remember, she realized. If her memories did return, she would probably be forced to recall that horrible night.

She reached into her bag, gently feeling the music box Dmitry had given her. The feeling she had gotten upon holding it for the first time had been so strong—the flashes of memory so vivid, but so brief. She had found herself grasping frantically at them as they slipped away from her consciousness once more.

That had to be real. And if that moment had been real, then that meant that she really was Anastasia…

“Anya?”

She jumped a mile, but breathed a sigh to see that it was just Dmitry.

“Do you have the tickets?” she asked.

“Vlad has them; we agreed to come separately to avoid any suspicion—but he should be here very soon,” Dmitry assured her. “…Are you alright?”

“Yes, you just startled me a little bit, that’s all.”

“No, I meant… are you alright about going through with this? Once we get on that train, there’s no turning back,” Dmitry said. “We can never come back.”

“I know,” she said, with a resigned nod. “I would never have agreed if I wasn’t sure.”

“I thought so,” Dmitry admitted. “But I had to check.”

“There’s just one thing,” Anya added. “What happens if it doesn’t work?”

“What do you mean?”

“What if I don’t remember in time?” Anya said. “And I can’t prove to the Dowager that I’m really Anastasia—”

“Keep your voice down!” Dmitry pleaded, looking around frantically. Thankfully, no one had seemed to have heard.

“Sorry…” she said. “But… what if…?”

“Hey, my life has always been about figuring it out as we go along,” Dmitry said, with a confident grin. “Why should this be any different?”

“Well, that’s well and good for you…” Anya sighed.

“…I didn’t mean I’d leave you high and dry!” Dmitry added, realizing how that must’ve sounded. “We’re in this together.”

She gave him a searching look, but, in the end, she found herself believing him. They were both trying to escape their lives here, albeit for different reasons—but, nevertheless, they were, indeed, in it together.

A quiet whistle drew their attention; they saw Vlad standing a few yards away, discreetly revealing the tops of three tickets from his pocket. They exchanged a brief glance and a confident nod, and headed to meet with him.

They didn’t know what they were getting themselves into—all they knew was that their lives were never going to be the same.


End file.
